The invention relates to a firearm target apparatus having a plurality of targets movable upon impact with bullets from target positions to non-target positions. The target apparatus has structures operative to allow the targets to return to their target positions.
Target shooting with rifles, pistols and firearms is a common sport, hobby and pastime. Permanent and portable target structures having targets with identifiable areas, such as bullseye designs, of desired bullet impact are used to determine the point of impact of the bullet and accuracy of the aim of the shooter. Upon impact with a bullet the target is either changed or moved to a non-target position. The target must be reset or returned to the target position before shooting can continue. It is convenient to a have portable and automatically resettable target apparatus for all levels of shooters. Examples of automatically resettable targets are disclosed by C. W. Harper in U.S. Pat. Nos. 996,712 and 1,098,255; J. R. Lawrence in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,784; and W. E. Rosellen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,722.
The invention is a firearm target apparatus having a plurality of target pendulums that when hit by a bullet or projectile swing to neutral out-of-sight non-target positions are retained in the non-target positions with a trigger assembly. The target pendulums are allowed to reset or return to the target positions when the trigger assembly is hit by a projectile which moves the trigger assembly to release the target pendulums and allow the target pendulums to swing to their target positions.
The automatic reset target apparatus has a stand for supporting the target apparatus on a surface, such as the ground or shooting stand. A frame connected to the stand extends upwardly and supports a transverse rod and a trigger. A plurality of target pendulums having arms pivotally mounted on the rods and target pads secured to the lower ends of the arms are spaced along the transverse length of the rod. The trigger has an arm pivotally mounted on the upper end of the frame above the rod, a trigger target pad connected to the upper end of the arm, and a transverse member on the lower end thereof for retaining the target pendulums in their non target positions. The rod mounted on the frame is parallel with the transverse member of the trigger. The target pads when hit with projectiles swing the target arms and pads connected thereto backward from the down target positions to neutral out-of-sight non-target positions with the arms or pads resting on the transverse member of the trigger. To reset the target pendulums to target positions, the trigger target pad is hit with a projectile from the shooter""s firearm. The impact of the projectile pivots the trigger and moves the transverse member out of engagement with the target arms and pads. All of the target arms and pads freely swing to their down target positions. The target apparatus is reset for a second round of shooting.